A Tuxedo for Temperance
by ceeray3
Summary: A continuation of Mali Bear's Buddy's #TuxedoTuesday series: Booth. In a Tuxedo. Every Chapter. A One-Shot Series.
1. Tuxedo in the Case

**A/N: This series of one shots was born when Sophia, MaliBearsBuddy, so kindly indulged my attraction to pictures of Booth in a tuxedo and wrote stories so I could see more of his tux…or not [insert wink here!]. I've changed my twitter icon each time she's posted a story in anticipation of the delightful tale she had for us and have enjoyed each of them immensely. She is ready to focus on her ongoing stories now and has asked that I take over her Tuxedo Tuesday series. I'm shocked. I'm honored. I'm terrified! She set the bar very high and I'm straying into territory I've never written before. It is my sincere hope that I do justice to her creation. If you haven't read her Tux series...you simply must!  
><strong>

**Sophia gave life to the Booth in a Tux stories and I'm forever thankful for her friendship. So, without further ado, here is my first offering for a set of characters I don't own, but dearly love writing about!**

**The Tuxedo and the Case**

* * *

><p>Brennan stood in the living room and held the tickets out for Booth's inspection. She knew this would be one of the last things he'd ever want to do and had confirmation when he spoke. "Opera? As in dressed to the nines, listening to people sing dolphin high pitches in a language nobody has ever heard of?"<p>

She couldn't help but laugh. "We agreed."

His scowl was evidence she'd already won the argument. "I know, but...my surprise was fun."

She nodded. "It was. I actually enjoyed the game more than I thought I would. It was an excellent opportunity to study group dynamics. Although I still don't understand why they are paid so much to play with a ball."

"Bones, it's talent. They're paid for their totally amazing, gravity defying talent. And you have the noise, and the popcorn...and the beer." She loved the light in his eyes and the way his hands emphasized what he was saying as he talked about things he enjoyed. "I bet they don't serve beer at the opera. I bet it's all wine and stuffy people...and no noise."

She smiled as she closed the distance between them and put her arms around his neck, leaning in to softly kiss him. "Are you calling me stuffy, Booth?"

His growl had the opposite effect than he'd intended. "You don't play fair," he said, before pulling her even closer.

She was glad they were home and she could give in to her desires. She kissed him again, letting her teeth graze his skin as she gently sucked on his lip. She grinned as he moaned. "And you should know that by now!"

* * *

><p>They finished getting ready in separate rooms since she had wanted to surprise him with her dress. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. Her hair was pulled up, but she had allowed a few ringlets to fall by her neck. She'd chosen some dangling diamond earrings and had gone for dramatic smoky eye makeup. The beaded off-the-shoulder bodice of her black evening gown drew attention away from the small bump she'd developed. She felt beautiful.<p>

She placed her hand on her growing abdomen. Looking down, she whispered, "We're going to knock those crazy socks off your father's feet tonight." Smiling and feeling whimsical, she turned to find out if she was correct in her assessment.

She walked out into the living room, hoping Booth would appreciate her efforts. He was sitting on the couch, but stood and turned when he heard her enter. The image of him dressed impeccably in his tuxedo took her breath away. She momentarily forgot she was trying to have the same effect on him.

He opened and closed his mouth twice before he spoke. "Bones...wow."

She knew she was beautiful, but the way Booth reacted to her made her feel stunning...something she hadn't quite gotten used to yet. She smiled, shyly, "Thank you."

He came around to stand in front of her and handed her the long stemmed red rose he held. The simple gesture took her by surprise. She took a deep breath in as he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. Pulling back, he held his arm out for her to take, "Ready?"

She nodded and he escorted her into the beginning of what she knew would be a wonderful night.

* * *

><p>Brennan listened to the particularly romantic song, allowing her mind to drift over the evening with Booth. It had been magical in Brennan's estimation, not that she was given to such outlandish thoughts. Despite Booth's reluctance to come to the opera, he'd been the perfect gentleman. They had turned heads when they'd arrived at the restaurant. Dinner had been cooked to perfection and their conversation had flowed easily. He had walked with her around the opera house as naturally as patrons who came to every show. He'd been watching the performance as if he hung on every note. The occasional time he'd glance her way and smile made her feel more like she was living in the classic black and white movies she enjoyed watching. The whole night had been...perfect.<p>

She was brought back to the present when she felt her phone vibrate. Booth moved in his seat and she knew his phone had alerted him as well. She had threatened everyone at the lab with bodily harm if she was interrupted, so she knew it was important. She glanced over and nodded. Luckily they were seated at the end of the aisle and leaving the performance was less obtrusive. She was disappointed that they would miss the rest of the opera and couldn't hide the sadness she felt now that her enchanted evening was over.

* * *

><p>"It's the practical thing to do, Booth. Nobody will see me," she argued. "Your windows are tinted."<p>

"Bones..."

"Besides, there won't be any places to change at the crime scene," she finished before releasing her seat belt. She pulled her floor length hem up to her thighs and climbed into the back of his SUV. "I'm saving you valuable time by keeping a jumpsuit in here."

"Geez, Bones. Be careful. Let me pull over to the side of the road before you go climbing around like that," he complained.

"I'm not made of glass, Booth. I'm pregnant." They'd had this argument more times than she could count. Luckily, he chose not to continue arguing with her.

She undid the long zipper of her evening gown and saw Booth adjust his rear view mirror. "Keep your eyes on the road, Booth."

He chuckled playfully, "Don't you worry about where my eyes are, baby. I'll keep us safe."

* * *

><p>Brennan stood at the back of the SUV, watching Booth put his gumboots on over the legs of his tuxedo pants.<p>

He frowned. "I feel stupid, Bones. You know I hate these things."

She grinned as she looked over at Booth. "I think you look cute."

"Cute? Cute? I am not supposed to look _cute_." He threw his fingers out in air quotes to emphasize his statement.

"Fine, wear your dress shoes instead of your boots. But don't complain how you ruined them later," she stated as she turned to walk toward the bright lights of the crime scene.

She heard him following as he continued fussing. "Why'd they have to find a skeleton in a marsh?"

She didn't turn around when she answered, "We could always have you fitted for one of the Jeffersonian jumpsuits if you'd like."

He had been close enough to place his hand at her back as they made their way, but he quickly removed it. "What? No way. I am not wearing a squint suit. Not happening."

She smiled. "Then quit complaining, Booth. We have work to do."

They ducked under the yellow crime scene tape and Brennan couldn't help but grin when she heard the other agents snicker.

"Nice monkey suit, Booth, but you didn't have to get all dressed up just to come see us!" one of them hollered.

Booth came to a dead stop, turning to glare and point his finger at the other man. Brennan was enjoying this situation far more than she should. She watched as he reached up to yank off the bow tie he'd obviously forgotten he'd been wearing. He turned back around and caught her watching. She chuckled and was given a glare of her own. He started undoing the top buttons of his shirt as they finished walking the final distance.

* * *

><p>Brennan glanced over at Booth as he drove them home. During the night, he'd removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. His hair was a mess and he had a smudge of dirt on cheek where he'd wiped some of the sweat off after helping her stand up. As handsome as he'd been at the start of the night, she found him just as attractive now.<p>

He scowled when he looked over at her. "You know I'm going to have to have the truck cleaned now that you've got gooey stuff all over it."

She often found his petulance quite amusing and tonight was no different. "I didn't get anything on your seat. Besides, you told me not to change at the crime scene. You were the one who told me to keep this on."

He turned to look back at the road. "And for good reason."

She smiled as she stifled a yawn. She looked out the window, watching the street lights pass by. It was already early morning and the rhythmic flashes were almost hypnotizing. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

She felt his hand come to rest on her leg. "We're almost home, Bones."

Part of her resented that he recognized how tired she was, but the bigger part appreciated that he knew her so well. Publicly he argued with her when he thought she was doing something she shouldn't, but when they were alone, he was quietly supportive. He didn't call attention to the ways she was having to slow down and adjust. She knew he hoped the small things he did to make her life easier would go unnoticed...but she did notice...and she liked it. It felt strange letting someone take care of her.

She thought about how things between them had changed even though they were the same. She had thought they would have to be different people to be together. Now she realized she had never been more wrong about something. She was incredibly thankful to be the woman who finally accepted what he offered.

She rolled her head on the back of the seat to look at him. "Booth?"

"Yeah?" he asked, with the question on his face.

She sighed, smiling. "I had a very good time tonight."

He grinned, 'I gotta hand it to you, the opera wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He nodded in contemplation before continuing, "I had a good time too, Bones."

She laid her head back to the side and let the lights lull her eyes closed, before quietly adding, "I enjoyed working with you too."


	2. Tuxedo at the Prom

**A/N: Thank you for the response to my first #TuxedoTuesday installment! I appreciate it so much! MaliBearsBuddy is a dear friend, an invaluable beta and a true mentor as she guides me into the uncharted territory of these stories!**

_Tuxedo at the Prom_

* * *

><p>Booth strolled around the ballroom, a plastic cup of punch in one hand, the other wrapped around the waist of the most beautiful woman in the room. The material of the black dress she wore slid against his skin with every step she took. Her eyes radiated childlike wonder as she looked at thousands of clear lights blinking overhead.<p>

He had to admit, there was an air of magic. Being with her was intoxicating. If he blocked out the raucous music and all the gyrating teens, he could almost pretend he was enjoying himself. He let his eyes wander over to the dance floor as the fast paced beat of the music slowed with the new song.

A myriad of emotions flooded him as he paused to watch his son pull his date into his arms. When had Parker grown up? When had he changed from the cute, little boy into the handsome, young man? When had he gone from wanting nothing to do with girls to holding one so closely? _Too_ closely. It wouldn't be long before he was ready to head out into the world on his own. It didn't seem possible. He'd blinked and Parker had grown up.

His children were going to be the death of him. He now understood why parents always said gray hair came from raising kids. Looking on the sea of youth before him, he suddenly felt old and far less attractive.

His companion gently squeezed his side to get his attention. When he looked over at her smiling face, he could tell she knew exactly what he was thinking about. She bobbed her head to the side to indicate they should continue walking and he was happy to oblige.

He kept glancing over to his son as they moved around the side of the dance floor. He stopped to toss his cup in the trashcan before they made their way out into the hallway. He'd expected people to be milling around and was surprised when it was quiet, aside from the muffled music coming through the doors.

He leaned on the banister and stared at the empty lobby below, thinking about his son on the dance floor. He had conflicting emotions. He was so proud of the man Parker was becoming, but he missed the days when he was younger. He regretted that he hadn't been a larger part of his son's life...but he thanked God every day that he had the opportunity to be with his daughter. That the slow, bumpy start he and Bones had lived through had culminated in a family...their family. Life was precious and he would never take one moment with any of them for granted.

He thought back earlier in the evening. Parker had brought his date, Jessi, over for the obligatory pictures. After taking several of the young couple, Bones had asked Parker to pose with his father. She and Jessi had made typical girly noises of appreciation after they looked at the back of the digital camera. When he'd walked over to look himself, he'd had to admit, they looked striking standing together in their tuxedos. Later, after Parker had escorted Jessi to the car and driven off, Booth had gone back to pick up the camera. He'd stared at the images while Bones had finished gathering her things and he could see them just as clearly in his mind now, hours later.

He glanced over at Bones just as she turned her eyes toward him. Despite the bittersweet tone of his thoughts, the way she looked sideways at him without really turning her head made his knees weak. She smiled gently, "You knew this would happen one day, Booth."

He sulked, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

She raised her eyebrows and he knew a little lecture was coming. "It's the natural progression of life."

He raised his own eyebrows, taunting her. "Oh yeah? I'll remind you of that in a few years when we're doing this again and it's our daughter on that dance floor wrapped around some schmuck who isn't good enough for her."

His collar got tighter just thinking about it, but she simply smiled. "Perhaps it would be better for her if we didn't chaperone that dance. I can see that you won't react favorably to seeing her in someone's arms."

She turned toward him as she continued. "Besides, I think Parker has made a wise decision in his choice of mate. Jessi gets outstanding grades, has high aspirations and seems like a very nice girl."

Booth stood and quickly faced her. "What? Mate? She is _not _Parker's mate! She's just a girlfriend. Probably temporary at that. Geez, Bones."

She tried unsuccessfully to hide her snicker which immediately clued Booth into the fact she'd intentionally baited him. He playfully glared at her before turning to lean on the banister again, sighing. "Won't be that long, you know. Before we're doing this again?" He grinned, using a phrase he knew she'd hate. "Time flies."

She playfully swatted his arm, refusing to rise to his taunt. She turned to face him fully and, God help him, he couldn't resist letting his eyes wander down to the heart shaped curve of her dress as he stood in front of her.

She smiled knowingly, fully aware her dress had the effect on him that she'd been going for. She tilted her head to the side, exposing even more of her long neck, "You have to admit, he's very handsome."

Booth was busy staring at her and mumbled his non-committal reply, taking a step closer to her, "Mm hmm." The scent of her perfume wafted through the air and he almost had to close his eyes against the way his head spun.

She skimmed her palms up his chest before adjusting his bow tie. "You are looking quite handsome as well," she said, letting her fingers graze the skin of his neck. The husky tone of her voice rang the caveman alarm bells in his skull.

He closed the distance between them, slowly sliding his hands around her side to rest on the swell of her hips. "Bones, you are the most beautiful woman on the planet. Those girls in there have nothing on you."

She looked at him innocently, "Hmm. You think so?" Holy hell he loved it when she flirted like this.

He struggled to maintain control of his heart rate, but there was no way to hide the deep breaths he was taking. He took his time, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, and then gently brushed his mouth against hers. He left his lips on her skin as he moved to kiss her on the cheek and was rewarded with her sigh. "I know so," he whispered before planting the softest kiss at her jaw.

He loved the way she leaned into him for support. He loved knowing that after all these years, he could still have that effect on her.

He pulled back to look into her dazed eyes and grinned. "As much as I'd like to make out with you right now, I'd rather take part in another prom tradition."

She looked at him curiously, "Oh?"

He let go of her and stood to his full height as he held his arm out for her, "Temperance Brennan, would you allow me the honor of the next dance?"

She wrapped her hand around his arm and they turned toward the door. He paused before opening it, wanting more than anything to give her the prom she'd never had. "The rest of this night is for you, Bones."

They walked through the doors back into the ballroom. Luckily for Booth, a romantic song was playing. He lead her to the dance floor and slowly turned her to face him. He watched the small smile play at the corners of her mouth as she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at the twinkling lights draped over the room.

They swayed to the music while she continued to look around, taking in all of the atmosphere. Gone was the temptress from minutes before. Booth watched in wonder as she allowed herself to become caught up in the magic of the night. He relished the moments like these when she let go of her rules and lived. His love for her swelled inside him when she turned her eyes back to his and smiled.

He pulled her close and she laid her cheek on his shoulder as they moved to the slow beat of the music. He felt like the luckiest man on on earth. He let his eyes drift closed as he he caressed her lower back with his thumb. He barely heard her whisper, "I love you," and gently squeezed her in response, knowing she didn't need his words right then.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until the song came to an end. He felt her deep sigh of contentment before she pulled back to look at him, clearly fighting tears. "Thank you, Booth."

He leaned down and gently kissed her before replying, "I love you too."


	3. Tuxedo on the Couch

**A/N: And here we have the next #TuxedoTuesday installment! I find it amusing that I still get a kick out of these days even though I'm writing the stories now! But c'mon...Booth...in a tux? Am I wrong? Yeah...I thought not!**

**MaliBearsBuddy is still very much involved with these stories, so you can thank her just as much as me for the continuation of this series!**

_**The Tuxedo on the Couch**_

* * *

><p>Booth sighed. "Yeah, I know. You gotta get things done there first. But...I'm gonna wait here, 'cause I'm not hanging out at the lab in a monkey suit. Not gonna give Angela any more ammo than she already has. Okay?"<p>

Brennan chuckled at his disgruntled tone. "I concur. If you were to show up here dressed to the tens, I'm sure Angela wouldn't be able to resist the rather overt statements she is prone to."

"It's nines," he said wearily.

"Mines? What mines?" Why would anything she'd said prompt that statement?

Booth closed his eyes in frustration, then opened them. "Never mind. I hate that you're getting to work on the case and there's nothing for me to do but sit around and wait on your squints."

"So you've said. Many times now." She paused for a second. "So? I'll meet you at home?"

Booth nodded, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't see it through the phone. "Yep. I'll be here. Don't be too late though. I'm all for fashionably late, but there's 'too late' too, ya know?"

"One day you'll have to explain how you can be so specific with these vague statements," she replied.

He was really trying to keep the irritation from his tone, but he could hear it leaking out. "Just don't be too late, that's all."

"I won't. You can call me to make sure I leave in an acceptable time frame. Is that a sufficient compromise?" She hoped that would be enough to placate him. She didn't look forward to an evening that started out with Booth in a bad mood, although she was finding his petulance rather amusing.

He could hear her smile. "Yeah. I'm gonna call, too, Bones. When I call, you gotta stop doing whatever squint stuff you're doing and come home. Okay?"

She couldn't help her outright laugh this time. "Bye, Booth."

He knew he was being a bit of an ass so he tried to play a little before they hung up. "Uh...how about 'I love you, Booth, and I'll talk to you soon?'"

She rolled her eyes. "I love you, Booth, and I'll talk to you soon."

He grimaced both at his joke backfiring and her ability to mimic him. "You know...it's just not the same when I have to tell you what to say."

He listened to her laughter and despite his mood, it sounded perfect. "Then don't tell me what to say!"

He growled. "Okay. I kinda deserved that one. I'll see you in a while. But don't make me wait too long. This get up is uncomfortable when I don't have something to take my mind off of it."

Brennan dropped her voice low just to torment him a little. What was that saying about paybacks? "Oh, I'll take your mind off your tuxedo. Don't you worry about that!"

He growled again before sarcastically replying to her. "Good bye, Bones."

"Bye, Booth."

Booth closed his phone to avoid listening to her throaty laugh and glanced around the apartment. He wasn't really looking forward to the benefit anyway, so he _should_ welcome the reprieve he was getting, but he didn't. He'd rather be with Bones at a function than at the apartment by himself.

He started to loosen his bow tie, but remembered how long it had taken to tie the thing and decided to leave it alone. When Bones came in, she'd be a whirlwind and want to get going fast. She wouldn't want to have to stop while he tied it again and she could get ready faster than any other woman he'd ever been with. He wasn't sure how she did it.

He walked over to the couch, grabbed the remote from the coffee table and then flopped into the cushions. He did some channel surfing for a while, trying to find something different, but still ended up watching ESPN. The updates didn't hold his attention for long. He had already seen most of them earlier and quickly got bored.

He pushed further back into the couch to find a better position, but his bow tie was digging into his neck. He stretched his head back to give himself some relief from the pressure and closed his eyes while he listened to the television. A couple of times he felt himself start to drift off, then he'd remember he had to stay awake to call Bones if she took too long. He'd give her an hour...hour and a half tops, then she had to come home or they'd never make it. Luckily this was one event she didn't have to make a speech for, so they'd be able to slip quietly into the back of the room unnoticed.

He continued to listen to the updates he'd already heard and soon his mind began to wander. He never realized when his hand fell to the cushion and the remote slipped out of his fingers. His light snore was drowned out by the next set of sports announcements.

* * *

><p>Brennan entered the apartment quietly, hoping to ward off Booth's wrath for as long as possible. She was surprised he'd let her work so long and hadn't called her. She tiptoed in and closed the door gently, wondering where he was. It didn't take long for her to get her answer. He was asleep right there in front of her, still wearing his tuxedo. How was it possible for him to look so ruggedly handsome and boyishly cute at the same time?<p>

His feet were crossed on the coffee table and his hands were lying by his legs, while his head was slumped over to the side. She watched him for a minute, marveling at his physique. She moved toward the couch, barely making any noise at all, but he still shuffled a little in his sleep. How had she gotten so lucky? To know she'd be coming home to him? Life certainly took the least expected path sometimes.

She knew it was far too late to show up at the benefit now. She'd have to send her apologies later, but knew they'd understand. Sometimes charity had to take a back seat to crime.

She moved closer to Booth, enough that she could smell the scent of the soap he'd used in the shower. She started to reach out to loosen his tie for him when he suddenly woke up and swiftly grabbed her wrist midair. "Geez, Bones. Don't do that. What if I'd been armed?"

She smiled, "You would never hurt me, Booth."

He scowled and reached up to his face to rub the sleepiness away. Opening his eyes wide, he looked around the room. "What time is it?"

She scrunched up her face in a half-hearted frown. "Too late to go. I'm sorry."

He snorted. "The last thing you have to do tonight is apologize for that. You know I hate those things."

She smiled as she sat down next to him on the couch and turned to face him, happy that he wasn't too upset about the change in their plans. "Perhaps that's why I took so long at the lab this evening?"

He cocked his eyebrow at her in disbelief. "I'd really love to believe that, but I know better. You took so long because you forgot the time. Did you figure out the cause of death?"

He adored how her eyes lit up in excitement when she'd been successful in solving a puzzle. "I did. Hodgins is running some tests. Hopefully we'll have enough information for you to narrow the list of suspects tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Bones," he whined. "We get weekends off, you know."

She looked at him seriously. "Not when we're this close to solving a case."

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "I know. Let a man dream about a normal life for a while, okay?"

He opened his eyes and immediately saw her confusion. Her next statement confirmed it. "This _is _our normal life, Booth. I don't understand what you're saying."

"Nevermind," he grumbled, not wanting to get into one of those conversations. "Have you eaten?"

Ignoring his overall grumpiness, she leaned the side of her head against the couch and reached out to toy with the hem of his suit jacket. "No."

Booth's eyes traveled down to her hand. He reached down to hold her fingers in his and gently rubbed his thumb across the top of them. "Well, I'll scrounge something up. Why don't you sit and rest?"

She smiled coyly, "I'll sit...but I think I have other things in mind." His eyes shot up to her face at the way her voice had dropped.

Maybe missing the benefit was going to be to his advantage tonight. He slowly cocked the side of his mouth into his classic charm grin. The one that usually got him whatever he wanted with her. "Oh? And what would they be?"

He was sure he skipped a couple of breaths when she leaned over seductively. She kissed his neck, just below his ear and had his mind in very interesting places in two seconds flat. He felt her breath against his neck as she answered, "Well..."

He closed his eyes, enjoying this side of her. "Yeah, baby?"

She slid her hand up his chest and loosened his bow tie. "I was thinking I would walk into the bedroom..."

He groaned as he turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

She raised her chin to pay attention to sliding his bow tie from under his collar...and he had a full view of that oh-so-long and delicious neck of hers. He couldn't take his eyes off her lips when she spoke again, "And start the water running in the bathtub..."

He had to take a deep breath. Her words had him watching the whole scene play out in his mind. And he was enjoying it immensely. "Oh yeah."

She studied his face as she held the bow tie away from her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it drop to the floor and thought he'd melt right there. She leaned closer, "Then take my clothes off..."

"Um hmm." Holy hell, it was all he could to sit there when he wanted to grab her and run to make her suggestion come true.

She reached up to undo the top buttons of his dress shirt, then looked up at him, her lips curving into a smile, "And..."

"Yeah?" His heart was pounding.

She pushed away from his chest and abruptly stood up. "And wash all of the grime off. Do you realize that despite the precautions we take, I still carry particulates from the bodies we examine home with me? It's a very unappetizing thought, Booth. I wouldn't be able to eat whatever you're going to fix without having a bath first."

He growled as his eyes narrowed. His physical frustration had reached peak levels and he squirmed on the couch. "Well, I hadn't really thought about that until now. Thanks for that image, Bones."

She laughed as she turned to walk away. Booth hollered after her, "You know I'm never touching you again after you are on that platform, right?"


	4. Tuxedo to the Rescue

**A/N: I know this is a short one, folks, but a short #TuxedoTuesday is better than no #TuxedoTuesday! At least to my way of thinking! I mean...Booth...in a tux...need I say more? Hope you enjoy! **

**Sophia...thank you!**

_**Tuxedo to the Rescue**_

* * *

><p>Brennan closed her eyes, resting her chin on her hand. She was exhausted and was looking forward to the water Booth had gone to get for her. She'd been up on her feet the whole night talking to donors, answering the expected questions about her books or pregnancy and making sure she did her part to make the black tie affair go as smoothly as possible.<p>

She had needed just a moment to rest. To store up the last bit of energy she'd need to make it through the night. She'd spent the whole evening surrounded by people. If she sat down, people sat with her. If she walked, people followed her. She couldn't seem to get the quiet moment she craved.

"Dr. Brennan! Do you have a minute?" To Brennan's overly tired mind, the woman's voice was rather annoying.

She opened her eyes to see yet another person she didn't know standing next to her. She was just getting ready to answer when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

Booth's deep voice cut in smoothly. "I'm sorry, but I need to borrow my partner for a few minutes. You don't mind, do you?"

Brennan watched the brief look of disappointment cross her features, but realized this woman, like so many others, was powerless against the effect of Booth's charm smile. Brennan had often been annoyed with Booth when he suavely spoke like he just had. He left no room for argument. Just assumed he would get his way. Tonight, though, his statement was directed at someone else. Tonight, it was rescuing her.

She turned to look up at him just as he winked at her. A thankful smile graced her face. She held out her hand and felt his strength as he placed his hand around hers and lifted her to her feet. At this later stage in pregnancy, she'd opted for sensible shoes, but her feet complained, none the less.

Brennan looked up at Booth with an obvious question in her eyes. He simply smiled down at her.

"Are we dancing, Booth? I'm not sure I'm..."

"Trust me." He placed his hand against the small of her back and lead her to the dance floor.

She tucked her arms under his, letting them rest against his sides. She watched his eyes twinkle as he slid his hands around her expanding waist. Her own gaze wandered down his neck to his bow tie. She was quite sure she would never tire of seeing him in a tuxedo.

He tilted his head down into her vision. "You looked like you could use a break."

She slowly nodded, fighting to keep a smile on her face.

"All we gotta do is sway a little, but we'll be alone. Nobody will bother you here."

Her lips gently curved into the most genuine smile she'd had that night. She leaned as far into him as her swollen belly would allow and closed her eyes. Her forehead slumped over to rest on his shoulder as she breathed a sigh of relief. He held her snugly, supporting her and she realized she didn't have to make such an effort to remain standing. He always seemed to know just what she needed.

Her mind wandered back to the start of the evening, when they had been getting ready and he'd fussed with her. She waited for him to say something now, but he didn't. There was only the slightest hint of movement in time with the music. "You aren't going to tell me 'I told you so'?" she asked as she felt his cheek rest against the top of her head.

"Nah."

The rise and fall of his chest, coupled with the slow steady swaying was hypnotic. "You were right," she sighed, "I didn't realize how tiring this event would be."

She felt his voice rumble in his chest as he answered, "It's almost over and we can dance out here as long as you need. Then we'll go home and you can rest."

If she'd had the energy, she would have smiled. "I may need more than one dance," she said, appreciating that he wasn't pressuring her to leave before she was ready.

He kissed the top of her head. "I've got all the time in the world."

She hadn't realized it was possible to nap standing up until this night. She felt safe in his arms. Protected. She knew she didn't have to think about anyone or anything for these next few minutes. He was willing to rescue her from the smallest things. All she had to do was have faith.


	5. Undercover Tuxedo

**A/N: So this strays from the norm just a bit. There's a 'tux', but Booth isn't wearing it. And...uh...don't expect chapters like this from me too often! Maybe ever again! **

**Sophia...thank you!**

**Undercover Tuxedo**

* * *

><p>Booth's jaw hit the floor. His body tensed as he sat straighter on his bar stool, his fingers digging into the round edge of the small table he sat next to. No fucking way. Who the hell had allowed this? He was going to have someone's head on a spike.<p>

He watched her glide through the patrons, expertly holding the tray of drinks, and wanted to kill every man in the place. Upscale bar or not, they were all rabid animals foaming at the mouth. Somebody was going to die tonight.

The hidden earpiece crackled, reminding him what his purpose was. What their purpose was. It was time to trap a killer.

The nervous voice clanged in his ear. "Change of plans, Booth. We planted your partner instead..."

Booth didn't hear the rest of the man's explanation. His ears were ringing and he had trouble seeing through the haze of fury. She wasn't just his partner any more...but the assholes he worked with didn't know that. She turned away from him, giving him a full view of the black line traveling down her dark hose, coming to a stop at the top of the black stilettos she wore. She turned and leaned down to place a drink on the table in front of the target, her figuring hugging shorts riding ridiculously higher.

He gripped the tumbler of scotch before raising it to his mouth and slamming the contents down. In a true show of reserve, not one man batted an eye when the table shook as his glass hit its surface. He'd been nursing that drink all night, but suddenly its contents were necessary for his sanity.

He watched her flirt with the murderer, listening to her throaty laugh as she responded with sparkling eyes meant only for him. He swallowed his soul and remained on his stool when the man's fingers skimmed up the crisp white of her shirt before brushing her hair off her bare shoulder. She seductively lowered her chin toward the bow tie around her neck as she carefully picked up his empty glass and placed it on her tray.

The man hadn't stood a chance.

* * *

><p>Booth stood as still as a statue, muscles coiled, waiting...for her.<p>

He'd done his part. He had observed the undercover 'agent' snagging the DNA-ridden evidence they'd needed. With any luck the man would spend the rest of his life trapped in a steel cage.

The handle of the door to his apartment turned and she walked in, still dressed in...that outfit. With panther like speed, he advanced. He watched her eyes go wide as he yanked her bag out of her hand and hurled it across the room.

Brennan opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again at the darkness she saw in his face. Her skin burned in the trail his eyes made across her body. He stepped toward her, invading, stopping all thought of breathing. She had known he would be angry, but this...this reaction...he was a predator.

She instinctively took a step back and watched his eyes narrow as he moved with her. The solid door at her back startled her, but she couldn't tear her gaze from him.

She swallowed. "Booth..."

She had no choice but to stop talking as he placed his finger over her mouth. The deep baritone of his voice sent a languid warmth through her body. "Don't," he commanded.

Her eyes fluttered closed as his hands traveled to her neck. She felt the tug as he released the knot of the bow tie. Listened as it slowly slid from her collar.

Her eyes flew open when cool air touched her skin as he began unbuttoning her shirt. He was punishing her for her decision. As demeaning as she knew it should be, she couldn't help the excitement she felt at the hands of the dangerous man before her.

She stood there, gasping for air as he slowly removed her clothing, his eyes never straying from hers. The smell of the soap he used invaded her senses as he leaned in to lower the zipper of her shorts. Her nerves tingled as they slid down the slick material on her legs, before landing on the floor.

She pressed into the hardness of his chest when his hands reached around to unclasp her bra. He pulled back and sent the lacy white material sliding from her body.

Her heart started pounding in her chest when his fingers slipped under the top of her hose and panties. She wanted to feel his touch as he slowly pulled them down, but it was painfully absent. He knelt on the floor below her, but still his eyes never left her face. She obeyed his silent demand to step out of her shoes, allowing him to fully remove the last of her clothing.

He slowly returned to his full height, eyes boring into hers. His graveled voice was harsh. "Burn. It. All."

Removing the last of the offending garments seemed to snap the harness Booth had over his control. She hadn't thought it was possible, but his eyes darkened even more with desire. His fingers threaded through the strands of her hair as he pulled her head closer. Their mouths collided, his lips claiming every contour of hers. He separated them just as she thought she'd pass out from the lack of oxygen.

She watched his demeanor change. Gone was the outraged man who wanted to wipe the remnants of the night away. The man she loved, who knew her and comforted her, now stood in his place. "Next time...warn me?" he asked.


	6. Tuxedo at the Retirement Home

**A/N: I do so love when #TuxedoTuesday rolls around! And, thanks to the Emmy's, we have a lot more eye candy out there! Mmm! So distracting!**

**Thanks for the pre-read Sophia! You're the best!**

_**Tuxedo at the Retirement Home – Part 1**_

* * *

><p>Booth pocketed his keys and used his free hand to tug at his bow tie as he walked around to the other side of the SUV. He sighed, frustrated that Bones hadn't waited for him to open the door for her. Considering where they were, manners were high on his mind.<p>

He smiled and held out his arm for her. "Thanks for doing this, Bones."

"Of course, Booth. I care very much for Hank. I thought it was a nice idea and it's been well documented that senior citizens derive great benefit from events such as these."

He paused while she lifted the hem of her floor length dress to step up on the sidewalk. "Yeah, well, I still don't know why we had to get all dressed up. You could have done a book reading in jeans and it woulda been just fine."

"It was Hank's idea. I discussed it with Mr. Lykins, the administrator, and he agreed it would be an enjoyable event for the residents. They're all putting on their best outfits tonight. Besides, I very much enjoy seeing you in a tuxedo. You're quite handsome."

Booth grinned and his chest puffed out as he lifted his chin slightly. "You think so, huh?"

Brennan nodded matter of factly. "I know so. Your physical dimensions and proportions coupled with the formal attire..."

"Okay, okay. Enough with the squint speak." They came to a stop outside the doors and Booth pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.

He stared into her eyes a few seconds before continuing in a low voice. "You're pretty hot yourself."

Brennan's automatic instinct was to fire back with a retort that she hadn't indicated he was hot, but she realized there was a better way to get the upper hand. When she and Booth had entered into their relationship, she'd quickly found out he wasn't the prude she had taken him for. She'd had to find new ways to unnerve him. "Mmm," she softly began, reaching up to toy with his bow tie, "these formal gowns are often quite warm. And given the propensity for the elderly to feel cold for various reasons, I assumed the temperature would be elevated to a level more suitable for them."

Booth quietly chuckled. "Okay? What does that have to do with the fact you are smoking hot tonight? That dark blue color really..." he lowered his eyes as well as his voice, "and I mean _really_...looks good on you. In fact..." He let his eyes roam across her chest before traveling up her neck to her eyes, "I'm looking forward to taking _this_..." He ran the tip of his finger just under the edge of the back of her dress, starting near her shoulder and running down to the curve at the middle of her back, "off of you later tonight."

Brennan reached up and placed her arms around Booth's neck, smiling confidently. "What I was trying to tell you is that it might indeed be quite warm tonight. I took precautions to ensure I wouldn't be uncomfortable."

Unable to resist the invitation he saw written on her face, Booth leaned down to slowly kiss her. He took his time, making sure he did what he could to make her head spin. It was having just as much of an effect on him, though. The scent of her perfume was intoxicating and made him all kinds of antsy for the night to be over. When he pulled back, his voice was hoarse, "What..." he cleared his throat. "What kind of precautions would those be?"

She took a deep breath and let her eyes open slowly, giving him a seductive look. "Undergarments would be an unnecessary layer of clothing. One I chose to forgo. I knew that would assist me in maintaining a more pleasant temperature."

As she expected, his face erupted into a look of shock. He immediately backed away like she was on fire. She was having trouble keeping a straight face, but it was well worth the effort. "Wha...? Bones!" he practically growled at her. "You didn't...you don't...are you kidding me?"

She laced her smile with as much smugness as she could muster. "It's time to go in, Booth. They're waiting."

She held out her hand, but he inched back. "Bones!"

She shrugged a shoulder, knowing he'd follow her and turned toward the door.

"Bones, wait!" he rushed to place his hand at the small of her back and match her stride. He briefly looked up toward the night sky, already knowing he'd be reciting the names of several saints before the evening was over.

Booth rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to be able to think of anything else, now," he whined under his breath. "And Pops is here. He's gonna know."

She grinned. "How could he possibly know what you're thinking?"

"He's Pops. Trust me, he'll know."

She laughed as they walked through the door. A large sign with small balloons at the top corners greeted them, "Willow River Retirement Community welcomes Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Shrimp!" They turned to see Hank rising from one of the couches in the lobby. He shuffled to where they stood and reached out to grab Booth into a bear hug. When he pulled back, he gave his grandson a once over. "You clean up nice, boy."

Booth grinned, "You too, Pops. Look at you." He reached out for their signature handshake, slapping their hands before bumping fists. "I didn't know you still had a bow tie."

Hank leaned forward, winking as he dropped his voice, "I gotta look good for those crochet lessons, ya know."

He turned to Temperance, who'd been watching them with a smile. He reached out to hold her shoulders as he looked over her dress. "And you sweetheart...if I were ten years younger, I'd give this grandson of mine a run for his money."

Brennan laughed, sliding a glance to Booth before looking back at Hank. "I believe Booth's words earlier were 'smoking hot'."

Booth couldn't believe his ears. "Bones!" he whispered harshly.

Hank chuckled. "Oh, really?" he said to Booth's sheepish look. "Bout time he loosened up and learned how to talk to you. At least he finally came to his senses and grabbed you up before somebody else did." He hugged her just as tightly as he had Booth. When he pulled back, he winked, "He ever screws up, you got my number."

Brennan nodded conspiratorially, "I'll keep that in mind, Hank."

Booth huffed and held his hands wide, "I'm standing right here."

Hank ignored him and clapped his hands together. "Let's get this shindig started." He held his arm out for Temperance at the same time Booth did and laughed, "I got this covered, Shrimp."

Booth rolled his eyes and stepped in behind them as they walked down the hall. He smiled at the sight of them together...his grandfather, who meant the world to him, and the love of his life. He listened to their chatter and was thankful they liked each other so much. He nodded to himself, realizing life was turning out pretty good.

Now, if he could just forget that Bones didn't have anything on under her dress, he might actually make it through the night.


	7. Tuxedo at Willow River

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but better late than never, right? Yay for #TuxedoTuesday! This final version is un-beta'd, so please forgive my mistakes. :)**

**My thanks go to Sophia and Chris for pointing out ways to make this better. Chris started out making fun of me and now I've dragged him into helping me! (Although I'm quite sure the teasing won't stop!) Welcome to fanfic, Chris! Haha!**

**Recap...Pops has arranged for Brennan to do a book reading at Willow River Retirement Community. Everyone is dressed to the nines. And of course Booth is wearing his tuxedo!**

_**Tuxedo at the Retirement Home – Part 2**_

* * *

><p>Brennan shifted in her seat once again as she continued reading a passage from her latest book. They had set up a well cushioned wing back chair for her, but she was still slightly uncomfortable because her pelvis had already begun its shift in preparation for accommodating her pregnancy. She glanced up at her audience occasionally and was happy to see she'd managed to keep the attention of the residents.<p>

She also noticed she had Booth's full attention. He'd accompanied her to a few of her book readings, but somehow he seemed different this night. Perhaps it was the newness of their relationship. Perhaps it was the distraction of the impeccable tuxedo he wore. Or perhaps it was her statement about leaving her undergarments off that caused knowing looks to enter his eyes. She worked to hide the grin that threatened to cross her face at that thought.

She'd always enjoyed her ability to fluster him. However, this evening, he seemed to have that same skill just by sitting and watching her read. She'd felt the tell tale signs of a blush creeping up her neck on several occasions already.

She finished reading the passage and closed the book, resting it on her lap. Applause broke out and she couldn't help but smile as she looked at Hank in time to see him whistle through his fingers.

Mr. Lykins stood up in front of the group of onlookers. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan. I believe I speak for all of us when I say that was a wonderful treat. And thanks to Hank Booth, we have even more planned for this evening. After a short question and answer period, we'll have refreshments and dancing in the cafeteria." He scanned the room, "Now...who has the first question?"

A small, frail looking woman sitting in a wheelchair at the front raised her hand. Her sequined dress sparkled with the movement. "Delphi and I have argued about this ever since we found out you were dating Hank's grandson. Could you tell us if he's the real Andy Lister?"

Brennan chuckled. That was a question she normally expected from a younger audience. "I have always maintained that the characters in my books are fictional and bear no resemblance to my acquaintances. The same applies for the various circumstances in which the characters find themselves. Everything you read is simply a product of my imagination."

She slid her eyes over to Booth to see his slightly amused expression. He'd hounded her for years about the true identity of Andy. She'd always managed to sidestep his question by scoffing, changing the subject or simply smiling slyly. She could tell he had been waiting to see what her answer would be this time...and that he hadn't believed a word she had just said.

The woman spoke up again, "Dear, nobody writes what they don't know. You have to pull those ideas from somewhere. The descriptions in each of your books matches Seeley to a 'T'."

Brennan grinned at Booth's wince when he heard his given name, then tried to redirect the conversation while still answering the woman. "I've learned a great deal about crime since beginning my association with the FBI. The murders in my book are actually not nearly as violent or malicious as many of the ones I've witnessed in the course of our investigations."

A man near the middle raised his hand and started speaking to the crowd. "I was a cop in Chicago. I investigated more mob hits than a dog has fleas. I can vouch for what she's saying. People do vile things."

Another woman raised her hand. "My father used to tell us stories, such horrible, awful stories, about The Great War. You're right, Charles. People can be downright evil."

Brennan listened as more people started telling stories of the atrocities they'd seen in their lives. She found it fascinating to get these glimpses into lives that had been lead so long ago.

Mr. Lykins held up his hand to get everyone's attention. "Does anyone have questions for Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan shook her head and looked at the audience, "No. Please. I'd very much like to continue this discussion. As many of you may know, my first love is anthropology. I find your memories intriguing."

Mr. Lykins turned back to the residents, "Then, does anyone else have something they'd like to share with Dr. Brennan?"

The momentum had faltered and there was silence for a few seconds. Finally Hank looked up at Brennan and gave a short quick nod. She smiled as he raised his hand. "I was an MP in the Army and I saw my fair share of dead bodies, just like my grandson and Temperance here. It ain't always a pretty sight, let me tell ya."

A woman in the back spoke up, "You're right, Hank." Brennan craned her neck to see her. "I lived in a quiet little town. Nothing ever happened there. Then one day when I was about ten years old, I was walking into town to get a soda and I found a dead man lying right there on the side of the road. I was so scared. I just ran and ran. Johnny's house was the first one I came to. Luckily they had a phone and his mama called the police for me. It was just awful. And I never got to walk to town again after that."

As soon as she finished, another man in the back started telling his tale. Everyone listened to each story with rapt attention. They were clearly hearing some of these recollections for the first time. Brennan looked around at the sea of well dressed residents, studying their interactions with each other. Watching the way their eyes lit up with excitement when they started talking.

After a short while, she raised her fingers off her lap in a subtle attempt to get Mr. Lykins' attention. He walked up to her, leaning over to listen. "I need a short break, but please let them continue."

"Of course, Dr. Brennan. Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you," she smiled.

Brennan stood up as inconspicuously as possible and slipped out a door at the back of the room. She was looking down the hallway, wondering where the closest restroom was when the door opened behind her.

"You okay, Bones?"

She turned to Booth and smiled. "I'm fine. I needed to stretch my legs."

He grinned. "You want me to show you where they're at?"

"My legs?"

He waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, I know exactly where your legs are. I meant the bathrooms."

She smirked, but didn't try to hide the true reason for her exit from him. "I'm not fond of the frequent trips I have to make."

"Yeah, well, I've been reading that book you have beside the bed. _What To Expect When You're Expecting_? I think it's only gonna get worse, babe."

She scowled, "If I didn't need to know where the restrooms are at this end of the building, I would walk away right now. I hope you're aware of that fact."

He laughed. "I know you would. Why do you think I'm taking advantage now? C'mon. I'll show you."

Booth tucked her hand in the crook of his arm as they walked down the hallway. He showed her where the bathrooms were and waited outside the door. As soon as she emerged, he pulled her hand back to his arm again before guiding her further away from the auditorium.

"Booth, this isn't the right way. Where are we going?"

"I'll show you."

"But they're waiting."

"They'll be fine for a few minutes. They're having too much fun talking about the past right now."

Brennan let her eyes slide up toward his face.

"They won't even realize we're gone, Bones."

He opened a door leading outside and strolled along the path to a gazebo. He held her hand as she lifted her dress to step up and then followed her to the center of the platform.

"Thanks, Bones," Booth smiled, as his arms automatically wrapped around her waist.

"For what?"

"For this. For coming here. For letting Pops plan the evening. For encouraging those folks in there to tell their stories. For making them feel valued."

"What I said was true, Booth. I find their stories fascinating."

"I know. And that's what makes you so special. Because so many people just don't take the time to listen any more. And having someone important like you listening to them means a lot."

She stared into his eyes and could feel his love for her. It was something she was still getting used to. Knowing that someone in this world accepted her for who she was. Who wanted to be with her no matter what.

Booth leaned down and gently kissed her. These soft, slow kisses had become an addiction of hers. She'd always preferred aggressiveness in the past. But now? Now she was learning to appreciate the tantalizing nature of Booth's sometimes gentle ways.

Brennan let her eyes stay closed a moment longer after he pulled back. She drew in a deep breath, slowly exhaling as she spoke, "Mmm. You smell good."

She felt the rumble of his chest against hers as he answered. "Yeah?"

She opened her eyes and grinned. "Definitely."

She ran her hands up the fabric against his chest, letting the tips of her fingers toy with his bow tie. "This tuxedo is one of my favorites. We should find more reasons for you to wear it. You're quite handsome tonight."

He chuckled. "You are always beautiful, Bones. No matter what you're wearing..." He leaned his forehead against hers, "...or not wearing."

"You're alluding to the state of undress I have under my gown?"

He groaned. "You know that's all I've been able to think about tonight. You did that on purpose. Are you really...you know...under there?"

Her eyes twinkled as she smiled, "We should get back inside. I've been gone too long."

She knew he was playing when he glared. "Fine. Keep torturing me. But don't blame me when Pops makes some comment. He will, you know. Cause he's been giving me the 'eye' all night long."

She laughed as they turned to leave and felt his hand rest at the small of her back. His voice was quiet, "I just wanted a minute alone with you and thought you could use the walk. So your feet don't get too swollen."

She looked up at him, squinting her eyes. "You really have been reading that book, haven't you?"

"Yep. You know they have a section in there for fathers too?"

She smiled. "I do. And have you learned anything?"

He opened the door for her to enter. "I brought you out here, didn't I?"

"You did." She stopped and turned to face him, letting her hand slide down to gently squeeze his. "Thank you, Booth."

They looked into each others eyes before he answered. "Any time, Bones. Now, let's get back in there and listen to some more stories about dead people. How we manage to talk about that even when we're not working, I'll never know."


	8. Tuxedo on the Dance Floor

**A/N: It's been way too long, I know. Some not so subtle hints along with a little bit of hounding prompted me to get off my butt and update! (Thanks 'Mr. Lykins'!) I rushed to hit the #TuxedoTuesday deadline and didn't edit like I normally do. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. :)**

**Thanks for the pre-read jbird!**

**_Tuxedo On The Dance Floor... Part 3 of Tuxedo at the Retirement Home_ **

* * *

><p>Booth stood near the back of the cafeteria and marveled at how different it looked from the times he'd come to have meals with Pops. The tables had all been pushed back closer to the walls. Twinkling lights were draped through small artificial trees placed at various spots. Paper streamers were strung across the ceiling and music from decades past floated through the air.<p>

The sight that gave him more joy than any other was that of his partner dancing with his grandfather. The lively notes of "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy Of Company B" were playing and everyone on the dance floor was grinning. It didn't matter if they were standing to dance, holding on to walkers or shaking their arms to the beat while sitting in wheelchairs. It was clear they were having a great time and it didn't take much effort on Booth's part to imagine the dancers as the teens and young adults they would have been when the song had first been released.

He heard Brennan's laugh across the room and his gaze traveled back to her. She and Pops were both looking at her feet as he tried to teach her one of his dance moves. Eventually they gave up, laughed some more and just shuffled to the beat.

Soon the sounds of the song faded into Glenn Miller's smooth rendition of "At Last". Many people moved to the tables to rest, but Booth decided it was time to pull out his dance card and made his way to the middle of the room.

He smiled at Brennan as he tapped his grandfather's shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Pops looked around with a knowing look, "Sure, just when it gets to the snuggle song you steal the most gorgeous woman in the room away from me."

Booth's grin widened, "Pretty much. Sorry Pops."

"Eh, you're lucky I'm parched. That punch bowl is calling my name." Hank turned to Brennan, "Thank you for the dance, Temperance."

"You're most welcome, Hank. I look forward to learning more of your moves."

Booth took Brennan in his arms as Pops walked away. "His moves, huh?"

"Yes, he was teaching me some of his dance routines. He's quite adept, you know."

Booth chuckled and thought about the tales his grandfather had told him over the years. "I'll just bet he is. It's time to show you some of my moves now."

"Oh?"

"Definitely."

"And what moves would those be?"

Booth took her left hand, holding it out to the side, then wrapped his arm around to rest on her lower back and gently pulled her forward. He began to sway back and forth with her as he grinned. "Just wait and see, baby."

Brennan raised her brow and chuckled. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you may be flirting with me, Agent Booth."

"Oh, you're not wrong. Not wrong at all, Dr. Brennan," he grinned. "Pops was right. You are the most beautiful woman in the room tonight."

"That would stand to reason since I'm also the youngest woman in the room."

Booth laughed quietly at the logical path she'd taken. "I was standing over there watching everybody and I can tell."

Brennan glanced around the room before looking back at Booth. "You can tell what?"

Booth lifted the side of his mouth in a smile, "That even if you girls were all the same age, you'd still have 'em beat."

Brennan smiled indulgently as they swayed, "You realize that's impossible to know and a completely subjective statement?"

Booth shook his head. "Nah. I know."

Brennan studied him for a few seconds. "You know what I know?"

"What's that?"

"I know that aesthetics have great weight in many circumstances. I know that despite your physical imperfections, you are very pleasing to look at. Especially when you're wearing a tuxedo."

Booth couldn't help the cocky grin that rose on his face or the confident waggle of his head. "Why, thank you, Bones." He winked, "I'm just gonna ignore that 'imperfections' part."

They both knew that Brennan's slow blink hid the rolling of her eyes as she fought a smile. Her face slid into a serious expression. "I also know that your features don't matter, Booth."

The feeling in his gut told Booth he knew what was coming next. What he hoped was coming next. What he could hardly believe might be the next words out of her mouth. He looked into Brennan's eyes as he waited for her.

He watched as her gaze slid down to his chest and could tell she was still figuring out how to say what she felt. He was a patient man and would wait all night if it meant she'd share a part of herself with him.

He knew the moment she felt brave enough to verbalize her thoughts and watched as she literally stiffened in her resolve and took that courageous step forward.

"Your grandfather once told me I shouldn't be scared. That I shouldn't have regrets. That time goes by fast, which I'm sure was an intentional exaggeration rather than a literal statement."

Booth smiled, "I'm sure it was."

"I don't have any regrets, Booth. Not any more. With you, I'm happier than I've ever been. There's no where else I'd rather be."

Booth smiled as his heart soared. He stared into her eyes and let her words settle between them, gently leading them back and forth as they danced. He wanted to tell her all the things he'd told her so many times before. That he felt the same as she did. That he'd never been happier in his life and that the wait had been worth it. "You know what Pops told me?"

Brennan raised her brow in question.

"He told me to listen to my heart." Booth knew she'd understand the weight his simple words carried, "I love you, Bones."

Brennan rested her head on Booth's shoulder as the last notes of the song played out. When the clapping ensued, they both looked around the room, only then realizing they were the sole couple on the dance floor.

Booth felt the tell tale creep of the blush into his cheeks as he looked back at Brennan. He nodded his head toward the refreshments table, feeling like a nervous teenager at the prom. "You want something to drink? Then maybe think about getting out of here?"

Brennan nodded as Booth slid his hand to the small of her back and lead them to the side of the room.

Hank was talking to Mr. Lykins and smiled when they arrived. "You two make a handsome couple," he said to them as he held a cup out to Brennan.

Booth grabbed one from the table. "Thanks, Pops. You two didn't look half bad out there either."

"What are you talking about? We were awesome." He turned to Brennan, "That's what the kids call it these days."

Brennan laughed, "That's true. We were awesome."

Mr. Lykins grinned, "Didn't I see you doing the jitterbug out there, Hank?"

"Hey, I still know how to cut the carpet." He glanced over to Booth, "Now you need to take Temperance home, Seeley. You don't want to waste all your energy in this old place."

Brennan looked between the men, "Perhaps I should begin saying my goodbyes."

Pops waved his hand at her, "Oh, don't worry about them, Temperance. They're having fun and you'll be around again. Besides, they know you're in a motherly way. You two get on home."

Mr. Lykins nodded in agreement, "I'll let everyone know you said goodbye, Dr. Brennan. Thank you so much for coming. This has been a wonderful evening."

Hank walked them to the door and reached out to hug Temperance before turning to his grandson, "Now get on outta here and do what you've been doing with your eyes all night long."

Booth's eyes bugged, "Pops!"

"You think I don't know when a man's thinking about what's under the dress? I've been around the block."

Booth groaned, rolling his head back. "See, Bones? I told you he'd know. You just had to go and tell me you didn't have anything..." Booth abruptly stopped mid-sentence.

Brennan smiled innocently as Hank started laughing. Soon she joined in.

Booth forced a sigh, "It's not funny. Stop laughing. You two do not need to spend so much time around each other. It's bad for my health."

"How did I raise such a prude?"

"I'm not a prude, Pops. I'm a gentleman."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on. Get outta here."

Brennan smiled, "Goodnight, Hank."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. You too, Shrimp."

They watched as Hank walked back inside, then Booth reached out for Brennan's hand. "C'mon, Bones, let's go home."

"You just want to find out if I'm truly lacking undergarments, don't you?"

Booth grinned as he shrugged, "It'll be beside the point once we get home."

"You think so?" she asked.

Booth winked, "Oh, honey, I know so."


	9. Tuxedo in the TShirt

**A/N: I was fairly upset when my muse went on an extended vacation. I think I have abandonment issues now! I've got a couple more ideas for tux stories, but if any of you have suggestions, I'd be more than happy to entertain them! This prompt came quite a while ago from jenlovesbones.**

**My thanks to NatesMama for the beta!**

_**The Tuxedo in the T-Shirt**_

* * *

><p>Booth rushed across the bedroom, scrambling to finish getting ready for work. He hated running late, but it seemed to be a common occurrence since Christine had arrived and kept them up all hours of the night. "I'll just throw my clothes into a gym bag for tonight."<p>

Brennan quickly popped her head around the corner of the bathroom door. "No!" Her eyes darted to the side, "They'll," she paused, waiting for inspiration to hit, and rushing once it did, "get wrinkled."

Booth's brow furrowed as he turned to take in her uncharacteristic reaction. "Who cares? It's a casual party and all I need is my t-shirt and jeans."

Brennan shrugged. "I know how particular you are regarding your clothing and I have to come home early to get Christine prepared before dropping her off at the babysitter's. I'll get your costume then."

"It's not a costume," he mumbled as he quickly sat on the bed to put on his socks.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her turn back to the sink. "I heard that," she said loudly enough for him to hear before continuing. "The invitations indicated everyone should wear unique t-shirts. If we're wearing clothing designed to create a certain appearance…"

"It's a T-Shirt Party, Bones," he interrupted a little shortly as he got up to put his tie on. "For the Jeffersonian and FBI. Between the booze and the dancing, nobody's gonna care about what I'm wearing or how wrinkled it is."

His statement caused his thoughts to sidetrack as he realized he'd started to care less what he looked like in his off hours. Christine's arrival had thrown their schedules into disarray and they were still working on new ones. He also didn't care about his clothes for the evening because he didn't really care about the party. He had no desire to spend one of the few nights they had alone with the people he saw day in and day out at work. He'd rather spend it with his partner. Alone.

Her silence had him looking around to see her reaction to what he'd said. She had turned her head over her shoulder just enough to make eye contact. She was wearing what could only be called a pleading expression.

He knew women. He especially knew this particular woman. Which meant he also knew when to give in, even if he had no idea why. His frustrated sigh came out in a huff, "Fine, you can bring my clothes tonight."

Her brow lowered in disappointment at his unenthusiastic tone, so he amended, "Thank you for caring about whether or not my clothes are wrinkled."

He knew he'd made another mistake when she scowled at his attempted apology before returning to the sink. Glancing over to the clock and noting he was five minutes past the mark that would cause him to hit rush hour traffic, he decided a few more minutes wouldn't make a difference at this point. He could use Christine as an excuse for being late…again.

He groaned internally when he thought about how the single men in the office rolled their eyes and glanced at the clocks on the walls when he hurried in past his usual arrival time. At least the experienced fathers all wore understanding expressions and listened in sympathy as he regaled them with tales of Brennan's late night feedings and his diaper changes. He'd refused to just stay in bed and sleep every time she got up and had looked for ways to contribute. His joy at being included in raising the second of his children prevented him from complaining about the lack of sleep too much, but it was still nice to have other guys around who had been in the same boat to get advice from and commiserate with.

Right now, and more importantly, he needed to make things right with his partner before they parted. He walked over to the bathroom and came to a stop behind her. She merely flicked her eyes in his general direction in the reflection of the mirror before reaching down for one of the small containers she had laid out.

Booth put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. She silently questioned his interruption by raising her brow.

"I'm sorry," he started, seriously. "I've been late too many times lately, and I let my frustration get the best of me. It's no excuse for getting snappy. I really am sorry." When her face began softening, he grinned. "I _do_ appreciate you helping me out with my 'costume' for tonight."

Brennan considered him for a few seconds before sliding her arms around his waist. "I forgive you. Christine's arrival has disrupted our patterns more than I had anticipated and I've also found myself displaying frustration at times I normally wouldn't."

Booth smiled, "That 'Expecting' book made it all sound a little easier, didn't it?"

Brennan chuckled as she reached up to adjust his tie, "It did."

He leaned down to seal his apology with a kiss which was reciprocated with a tenderness that new parents share when they've successfully weathered another child-related hurdle.

They pulled back, reluctant to let go of each other for a few seconds before Brennan smiled, "Go! Before you're so late your co-workers have reason to jest about our sexual encounters again."

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before returning to the bedroom. "I'll shoot Simpson if he starts with me," he threw over his shoulder.

He heard her begin her morning routine again while he looked around the closet for his shoes. "Let me guess. You're wearing some Chickazoombaloo Tribe design on your t-shirt, aren't you?" he hollered.

Booth expected Brennan to argue that no such tribe existed, but instead her reply dripped with sarcasm, "Why, yes, I just happen have the perfect Chickazoombaloo t-shirt, traditionally worn by the young men of the tribe during their ancient coming-of-age ceremonies."

He laughed and shook his head as he slipped on his shoes. He loved how she never stopped surprising him.

* * *

><p>Booth stood tall just inside the doorway to the Jeffersonian conference room that had been transformed for the party. He'd finished up the preliminary report on the latest case as quickly as he could so he wouldn't be too late, but the festivities were already in full swing. He wasn't sure whose idea it was for the joint venture between the FBI and the Jeffersonian, but he was fairly sure the gathering would be like trying to mix oil and water. Looking around at the various shirts the crowd was wearing and the cliques they'd formed only served to solidify his opinion.<p>

The music blared through the air as bodies gyrated on the dance floor. Lights flashed in bursts across every surface and there was even a mirrored ball suspended over the middle of the room. He had to hand it to the squints, they knew how to party. The room was alive with energy.

Scanning the crowd for the group he knew would be together, he tried to ignore the thumping of the bass tones rumbling through his chest. He was all for music, even loud music, but this bordered on ridiculous. He dodged his way around people laughing and talking as they stood on the sidelines, ignoring his presence. Hearing his name, he quickly turned and bumped into a couple who didn't even acknowledge his intrusion, let alone his apology.

"Booth! There you are!" Brennan laughed as she grabbed his arm. Booth strained to hear her over the noise in the room. "I was beginning to think you were taking an inordinate amount of time to avoid the party," she yelled. "You realize the report could easily have been done tomorrow?"

He raised his voice loud enough to be heard, "And I told you the weekend is ours. Last thing I wanted to do was wake up early to work." He let his eyes roam down her torso, taking in her snug t-shirt and tight fitting black jeans. The knee-high black boots she wore had his chest clinching. A little too slowly, he looked back up. The side of his mouth lifted in a half grin as he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Nice t-shirt. A tux looks really," he glanced down again, "_really _good on you."

Brennan smiled, enjoying his obvious appreciation. "Angela picked it out. She picked all our outfits."

He leaned in close to kiss her cheek. "Remind me to thank her later."

Brennan let out a husky laugh, "I will."

Booth glanced around, following as she turned to lead him through the throng of people. "I feel like a chaperone in this suit. Where's my clothes?"

She turned her head just enough to let him hear, "Well..."

Booth briefly hung his head, "Bones. I set them on the bed for tonight just like you asked me to. You said you were looking right at them when I called earlier."

"I was. However, Angela..."

Booth groaned before briefly shutting his eyes in fear of her next words.

"...thought it would be entertaining for couples to wear matching t-shirts."

"What?" he asked, alarmed. "Matching? That? I can't match that!"

Brennan features morphed into her classic 'don't be ridiculous' expression. "Of course you can. I have your clothes here," she said as she held up the bag she'd packed for him.

Booth didn't bother to hide the whining tone his voice took as he shook his head. "No way. I got the Noddy Comet t-shirt especially for tonight. You know how long it took me to find that thing? Forever." He held his hands out, avoiding the gym bag.

Brennan raised her eyebrows, grinning conspiratorially.

"Bones?"

Brennan thrust Booth's clothes toward him, forcing him to grab the bag.

He studied her for a split second, analyzing the fact she wasn't saying anything, and decided he'd been had. "You're joking, aren't you? Okay, you got me. Good one, Bones."

Brennan's grin widened as she pushed him in the general direction of the restrooms. She watched him weave his way through the crowd then walked over to Angela and Hodgins. She smiled as she thought about the dual message of their matching shirts again. They'd had to explain them to her when she hadn't understood the significance of the "I heart" followed by the picture of three Volkswagen Beetles.

"Well?" Angela asked.

"He thinks I was joking," Brennan answered.

Angela laughed, "I need to get my camera because we'll never pull this one off again!"

Brennan waited with Hodgins while Angela went to find her purse. Soon her phone buzzed on her hip. She pulled it out of her pocket to make sure it wasn't the babysitter and saw Booth's name flash on the screen. Knowing full well what he'd have to say, she rejected his call and tucked the phone back in her pocket.

"He found it," Hodgins grinned knowingly.

"That is my assumption," Brennan nodded.

Booth must have immediately redialed because her hip started vibrating once again. She smiled when she saw his name and hit the reject button. She didn't bother putting the phone away, as she was certain he'd try calling again. However, this time, she was rewarded with a message notification.

"_Rejecting my calls? Really? Where's my shirt?"_

Brennan was thoroughly enjoying her part in Angela's scheme. _"In the bag I gave you."_

"_Bones"_

She could almost hear the way he tried to imply menace and it made her laugh. _"Yes?"_

"_My shirt"_

She turned away from Hodgins as she answered,_ "I find you very appealing in a tuxedo."_

No answer.

"_One that would allow me to also see the excellent muscle tone you display would most likely cause my endorphin levels to rise significantly."_

No answer.

"_You should be well aware by now what happens when my endorphin levels rise."_

No answer.

"_You've always enjoyed the results."_

No answer.

"_Booth?"_

When she still didn't get an answer, she realized this was a battle she wasn't going to win and the playfulness she'd displayed moments earlier sagged into disappointment. Brennan was suddenly glad she'd decided to bring Booth's Noddy Comet t-shirt as backup. Ignoring the knowledge that Angela wouldn't be happy, she turned to get her purse.

The hands that grabbed her waist from behind surprised her and she stiffened to react to the intrusion when she heard the deep timber of Booth's voice. "Where are you going?"

Brennan immediately relaxed and turned to face him. She couldn't stop the twinkle of amusement in her eye when she spotted the bowtie painted on the shirt at his neck. Her eyes traveled the same path his had earlier when she scanned the rest of his tuxedo t-shirt. As her gaze started back up, his chest puffed slightly and he flexed his arms, causing the already snug shirt to become just a little tighter. Brennan could almost feel her eyes dilate in response.

Smiling, she moved forward to put her hands on Booth's chest before slowly sliding them up and around the broad expanse of his shoulders.

"You wore it," she stated, feeling his hands rise to her hips.

The corner of Booth's mouth lifted as he cocked his brow in response.

"I didn't think you would."

The slight pressure of his hands, as they slid further to her lower back, pulled her closer. Her heart rate quickened to match the beat of the music.

"It's an experiment," he answered just loud enough for her to hear.

Brennan's head tilted to the side, "An experiment?"

"Yeah."

She played along with his deliberate vagueness, sensing an evening of exciting but slow-building foreplay. "Is this an experiment that I would be familiar with?"

He pursed his lips while pretending to consider her question before nodding.

Brennan felt his fingers splay and reposition to cover more of her body. "Ass…assimilation," she stumbled breathlessly, "of the extracurricular customs of the professional members of society with which you associate?"

His smile widened, traveling up to his eyes, but he merely shook his head.

She was enjoying the challenge she saw in his face, but was quickly distracted by the almost imperceptible massaging motion of his hands at her back. He began to slowly sway back and forth, providing just enough movement to prevent her from thinking as clearly as she normally would.

Determined to have the same effect on him, she let him know how she was feeling. "Mmm…" the slight noise escaped unrestricted as she lowered her hands to explore the trapezius and deltoid muscles of his back. She was rewarded for her efforts by the darkening of his eyes.

Remembering she was supposed to be thinking of experiments, she quickly came up with another. "The interpretation of the symbolism of the apparel…" she began, but was silently interrupted with another shake of his head.

Booth's hands traveled higher as he pulled her even closer. Brennan momentarily ceased trying to outwit him and gave in to the sensations running rampant through her body. She was infused with both a languorous calm and the physical charge of anticipation as they ignored the activity around them.

She wasn't sure how long she could stay on this precipice without finding a way to give in. The limited time they'd had to indulge in the physical nature of their relationship lately had left her vulnerable to his transparent advances.

She felt one of Booth's hands slide even further up to rest between her scapulae as he leaned down to rest his cheek next to hers. The friction of the slight stubble against her skin provided yet another assault on her senses. Inhaling deeply only furthered her reaction as she smelled the last remnants of the soap he'd used that morning. Her fingers dug into his back when she felt the outline of his solid pectoral muscles against her chest.

Booth kissed the side of her cheek before sliding to her ear. His low voice drowned out the sound of the music, "Cause."

She felt one of his hands slide down to rest at her lower lumbar region while the other played with the ends of her hair. He was quite successfully stimulating a great percentage of her body.

The rumble of his voice broke through her act of cataloging each sensory process, "And."

Booth lowered his head just enough to kiss the hollow behind her ear. Brennan pressed closer to him and found herself eagerly anticipating the word that would finish his statement.

"Effect."

Brennan's muscles coiled in response and she dug her head into his shoulder as her mind lit up with all the delicious possibilities the night held.

A bright flash caught her attention and she looked over to see Angela standing a few feet away with her camera.

"Need a room?" Angela smirked.

Brennan grabbed Booth's hand and pulled him along with her as she passed by Angela, "As a matter of fact, we do."

Booth laughed at Angela's shell shocked expression. They barely heard her as they rushed away, "But I didn't get a picture of Booth in his tuxedo t-shirt!"


End file.
